


The Best Part

by Candid_Crush



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anniversaries, Boyfriends Being Cute, Canon Compliant, EXO playing in the snow, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candid_Crush/pseuds/Candid_Crush
Summary: And this,Chanyeol thinks,this is the only boy he'd wake up at the ass-crack of dawn for.





	The Best Part

Chanyeol likes mornings. He isn't among those who complain about waking up too early, or have to be literally shoved out of bed and into the shower. In fact, he's usually one of the first out the door, and he knows how much Junmyeon appreciates that he has one less grumpy member to be after. 

So mornings aren't a hindrance for him, no. But mornings _after_ they have had rigorous schedules- performances, Chanyeol's shooting obligations, all coupled with his needy little boyfriend who seems to have insatiable stamina after stages- call for a good day of sleeping in. 

Which is why when he feels himself being shaken awake urgently, Chanyeol groans and rolls away, stuffing his face into Baekhyun's pillow. It's colder than it has any right to be, making Chanyeol frown. 

"Yeol," Chanyeol hears distantly, and even half-conscious he instantly knows it's Baekhyun, "Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol makes a grumbled noise of protest, pulling further away when Baekhyun shakes him once more. Baekhyun _knows_ how tired Chanyeol is, he's half the reason for it. Why would he try to get him out of bed? He pulls the covers over his face, effectively cutting off the outside world. Warmth and darkness cocoon him, and the only thing that would've made this better would be to have Baekhyun pressed to him, his heartbeat steady under Chanyeol's ear.

All is blissfully still for a few moments, the low hum of the heater gently lulling Chanyeol back to sleep when he feels a weight settle on his hips, sudden and heavy. Chanyeol chokes a bit, because Baekhyun had not been gentle in his actions, pulling the covers down so he can glare groggily at his boyfriend.

He looks comfortable, all bulked up in Chanyeol's sweater and long, soft pants. He's lounging innocently on Chanyeol, looking way too fresh for this early in the morning. Like this, he looks like he's right where he belongs.

"What do you want, Byun Baekhyun," Chanyeol whines, still trying to blink away sleep. His eyes burn from the lack of rest, but all Baekhyun does is smile at him. Not his wide, signature grin. His private Chanyeol smile, one that drips adoration and fondness. There's never a day Chanyeol isn't affected by it.

"Attention. I'm suffocating from the lack of it," he returns, pouting. Chanyeol squints at him, expression flat, then makes a show of pulling the blankets back over himself. 

"No, Yeol," Baekhyun laughs, the sound playful and loud in the quiet morning. He tugs the covers from Chanyeol's hands, and Chanyeol doesn't even pretend to protest. Baekhyun cuddles into his neck, nose against Chanyeol's collarbones. His heat surrounds Chanyeol even through the blanket between them, and _god, why can't they both just go back to sleep?_

__"I haven't given up on getting you out of bed, you know," Baekhyun confesses after a while of them just laying there, and oh, Chanyeol _knows _. "I'm just taking a break because you're like a damn furnace, and it's really cold outside."___ _

____"Then stay in bed with me," Chanyeol counters, finally dragging his hands out of the blanket to wrap them around his boyfriend. The little smile on his face gives away how happy it makes him, and Chanyeol feels momentarily guilty. What is cold when it comes to holding his baby? Nothing, that's what._ _ _ _

____"It's really warm in here, baby," Chanyeol continues, internally celebrating at the way Baekhyun's eyes dip to his mouth. He knows how his boyfriend likes his voice in the mornings, knows what the low timber of it does to him. "Come here and let me hold you for a bit."_ _ _ _

____Baekhyun considers it, Chanyeol can see how it appeals to him, but then he sets his jaw. "Don't tempt me like this, Yeol. I'm weak to you."_ _ _ _

____"Then give in," Chanyeol pushes, kissing the crown of Baekhyun's head. He smells faintly of strawberries, as he somehow always does._ _ _ _

____"I don't want to," his boyfriend huffs, sitting up so he's straddling Chanyeol once again, "I want you to come with me."_ _ _ _

____"But it's so cold, Baek," Chanyeol protests, trying to figure out what Baekhyun wants in this weather. When all he does in response is tilt his head dejectedly, Chanyeol sighs._ _ _ _

____"Does it have to be now?" He asks, already berating himself for giving in. Chanyeol doesn't like the cold unless he's had a hot shower before heading into it._ _ _ _

____Baekhyun nods. "We have a schedule in a few hours." He says, sounding genuinely apologetic._ _ _ _

____"Will you tell me where we're going?" Chanyeol asks._ _ _ _

____"You'll see. It's not far, I promise."_ _ _ _

____Chanyeol shakes his head, yawning as he forces his limbs to sit up. Baekhyun looks at him questioningly, as though Chanyeol doesn't give in every single time._ _ _ _

____"You win, baby," Chanyeol says softly, mood already lifting at the way Baekhyun's eyes sparkle. He can't find it in himself to be sulky, not when Baekhyun is this excited._ _ _ _

____Chanyeol lazily pulls Baekhyun into his lap, hands flirting up his full thighs, his hips, his neck. He turns his face into Chanyeol's hand when the rapper thumbs at the corner of his lips, pressing a gentle kiss to his palm. He's positively glowing, and the soft morning light just adds to his charm._ _ _ _

____Chanyeol's answering laugh is soft, intimate. "God, you're so beautiful like this. How can I say no to you?"_ _ _ _

____He loves how even after all these years; his words still make Baekhyun flush._ _ _ _

____"It's going to be a win for you, too. Just you wait." Baekhyun promises._ _ _ _

____"You're in my lap and you're laughing. I've got my win," Chanyeol says cheekily, following up with an exaggerated wink._ _ _ _

____Baekhyun groans and pushes him away. "I can't believe I let you dick me down regularly."_ _ _ _

____Chanyeol hums, pulling Baekhyun close again, "You should let me dick you down now," he says logically, hands slipping to the curve of Baekhyun's ass._ _ _ _

____Baekhyun looks ready to fire back sarcastically, but purses his lips instead. Good decision, really. This would most definitely end up in a battle of quips, and _that_ never leads to anything but sex. _ _ _ _

____"Chanyeollie," Baekhyun coaxes, because that's what he calls Chanyeol when he's coaxing him. He draws Chanyeol's hands away from his body, tangling their fingers together between them instead. Leaning forward to brush his nose against Chanyeol's, he speaks all soft and puppy-like. "Please?"_ _ _ _

____Chanyeol blinks once._ _ _ _

____"Okay," He says immediately, nodding, "Whatever you want."_ _ _ _

____Baekhyun outright laughs, high pitched and delighted, and Chanyeol automatically grins at the sound. It's so contagious, Baekhyun's laughter. So bright._ _ _ _

____"You're so easy," Baekhyun says when he's done laughing, the mirth still prominent in his eyes._ _ _ _

____Chanyeol shrugs. "What can I say?" He teases, "I'm weak to you."_ _ _ _

____"Smartass," Baekhyun giggles, and Chanyeol just has to kiss him. They're both smiling too wide for it to be anything proper, but the feeling isn't lost one bit._ _ _ _

____Baekhyun pulls away all too soon, Chanyeol withdrawing reluctantly and not without a pout._ _ _ _

____"Get changed," Baekhyun says, pecking Chanyeol's lips fleetingly before getting off the bed, "And wear a coat."_ _ _ _

____*****_ _ _ _

____The moment Chanyeol steps out of the fire exit, a snowball flies _inches_ past his face before plopping unceremoniously on the ground. Chanyeol just stares at it, shocked, as Baekhyun breaks into hysterics beside him. _ _ _ _

____"Well done, Kim Kai," He hears Sehun drawl in the background, unimpressed, "That is exactly how we wanted this to go."_ _ _ _

____Jongin huffs petulantly, and Chanyeol can almost see him stomping his feet. "He moved last minute, I'd aimed it perfectly!"_ _ _ _

____"This is why you should let the adults do it," Sehun patronizes as he steps out from behind a tree, the other members following suit. They're all bundled up, and Chanyeol is confused._ _ _ _

____Jongin looks about ready to pelt Sehun with all the snow on the ground. "You're younger than I am! You're a baby!"_ _ _ _

____Sehun just tuts, beginning to respond when a snowball lands right on his chest, making him blink stupidly. Jongin laughs like a seal on crack, but the next second, a snowball hits him square on his ass, too._ _ _ _

____"Take this to your room, kids." Jondae says, already readying another mound of snow. "I didn't come here to fuck around. I came to-"_ _ _ _

____"-constantly whine about how cold it is." Kyungsoo interrupts, and Jongdae aims a ball at him._ _ _ _

____"- _win_. But it really is cold, why the fuck did you guys take so long?" The last part is directed at Baekhyun._ _ _ _

____Kyungsoo rolls his eyes._ _ _ _

____Chanyeol turns to Baekhyun, slightly alarmed and mostly confused. "What is going on?"_ _ _ _

____Baekhyun beams at him, smug bastard that he is, and slowly backs away._ _ _ _

____"You said it yourself, remember?" He asks, reaching down to collect some soft snow. Chanyeol is instantly on alert, backing away as well. "I'm just making it happen."_ _ _ _

____"Making what happen?"_ _ _ _

____Baekhyun smirks at him, looking around at the other members who either all roll their eyes fondly or wink in encouragement._ _ _ _

____"Snow fight!" He announces loudly, and _immediately _snow is everywhere. Three balls hit Chanyeol in the back, front, and arm before he can even move.___ _ _ _

______"You're getting slow, Park Chanyeol! Do you need me to explain the rules of this game?" Baekhyun taunts, and oh, _that_ sets Chanyeol off._ _ _ _ _ _

______"We'll see who's sl-" He's cut off by another ball to his chest, delighted laughter ringing out in the background. Baekhyun has already gravitated towards Kyungsoo, hiding behind him and laughing as Minseok and Jongdae flank them. Junmyeon is sitting contently on a wayward log, building what seems to be a little house with twigs._ _ _ _ _ _

______Chanyeol looks over to his side to find Sehun, Yixing, and Jongin waiting expectantly, balls at the ready._ _ _ _ _ _

______"What say, hyung?" Sehun asks, trying to look all cool with his crumbling snowball, "Wanna show them who's boss?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Chanyeol's face breaks out into his teeth-rich grin, latent competitive spirit surging up._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Jeongshin Jaryeo!" he cheers loudly, and Baekhyun choke-laughs behind him. Jongin and Sehun follow suit, laughing as they shout into the early morning air._ _ _ _ _ _

______And then it's all-out war._ _ _ _ _ _

______Everyone is laughing and screaming and yelping and whining, snowballs being pelted in all directions. As expected, none of them have any semblance of good aim, so at one point they just start playing dirty. Snowballs are shoved down jackets, into hats, and roughly ruffled into hair, so much so that they're all dripping and shivering._ _ _ _ _ _

______When everyone is out of breath and taking a momentary break, Minseok's voice randomly rings out. "Not It!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______It's ingrained, really. Saying _not it_ every time a member calls it out, but Chanyeol is exhausted and content and really fucking cold so by the time he says it, it's too late. _ _ _ _ _ _

______Chanyeol brings his hands up as all his members surround him, wearing matching maniacal grins._ _ _ _ _ _

______"We can talk about this-" he tries._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Piledrive!" Yixing shouts, and the very next moment, Chanyeol is assaulted by eight overexcited boys covered in snow, all of them climbing onto him one over the other. He can't help but laugh even with how he's being suffocated, because it has been months since they've had the chance to spend time together like this; just being their dumb, reckless selves. Chanyeol reckons the others must feel the same way, since they all just lay there in the freezing cold for a bit, holding on to each other at strange angles._ _ _ _ _ _

______Then Chanyeol feels some movement, and all of a sudden there is freezing snow being shoved down his back, right under his shirt. Chanyeol yelps, rolling away and effectively shattering whatever little pyramid they had created. Everyone gets dislocated by it, all of them trying to escape getting too much snow in their nooks by quickly rolling over or standing up._ _ _ _ _ _

______Baekhyun doesn't._ _ _ _ _ _

______He just lies there, laughing at Chanyeol's shocked, flaming face, some snow still stuck to his fisted gloves. He doesn't stop even when everyone is done brushing themselves off, just keeps pointing and laughing at Chanyeol while saying "your voice, your voice, I didn't know you could hit that note!" over and over._ _ _ _ _ _

______Chanyeol can't help it. He joins in. There's so much joy in watching the way Baekhyun's eyes light up when he makes Chanyeol laugh._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Are you done?" Chanyeol asks fondly, holding out his hand to his hysterical boyfriend, "Or do you want to roll around some more?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Baekhyun bites his lower lip, his smile wide and content and familiar. He extends his hand from where he's reclined, matching Chanyeol's pose. "Don't you want to roll around with me?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Chanyeol wants to, he really does. But on a bed. Where it's warm and comfortable and Chanyeol isn't constantly worrying about Baekhyun getting sick because he isn't wearing a damn hat._ _ _ _ _ _

______He doesn't say any of that, just stares down expectantly. Baekhyun scrunches his nose, clearly displeased at the outcome. He still takes Chanyeol's hand, though. Still lets Chanyeol pull him close and kiss him all soft in the middle of the backyard, surrounded by his mostly immature members who won't stop making dumb sex noises._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I do not sound like that!" Chanyeol protests when Kyungsoo does a particularly unflattering impression of him. "Tell them I don't sound like that, Baek!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Baekhyun purses his lips and looks away, sending the others into another bout of laughter. Chanyeol gives him a betrayed look, pulling away with a dramatic huff. It makes Baekhyun giggle prettily, the vocalist worming his way back into Chanyeol's arms and brushing their noses together in little eskimo kisses._ _ _ _ _ _

______Chanyeol drops the façade the moment he feels lips travelling to his neck, looking down at his little puppy who looks wont for attention. And who is Chanyeol to deny him, when he dragged all of their members out of bed just so Chanyeol could have one day of playing with all his brothers as he has always wished?_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Thank you, baby." Chanyeol whispers, bringing Baekhyun's hands up to kiss each of his gloved fingers. The fabric is scratchy, but the way Baekhyun's cheeks tint makes the action worth it._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Are you happy?" Baekhyun asks, just as softly._ _ _ _ _ _

______Chanyeol's nod is swift. "I'm always happy when I can hold you like this."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Baekhyun gapes for a moment, one hand covering half of his face. Chanyeol can almost _hear_ how flushed he is. "Th-that's not what I meant."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Chanyeol shrugs, still grinning. "I know."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Baekhyun's smile is so bright, Chanyeol can't even look at him. He tilts Baekhyun's chin up with two fingers, thumbing his pulse right after. It's fast. Like a hummingbird's heart._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Chanyeol-ah," Baekhyun calls, and Chanyeol nods with his full attention. He grabs hold of either side of Chanyeol's scarf, tugging the rapper down. Chanyeol goes without protest. For Byun Baekhyun, he always does._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Happy anniversary."_ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/Candid_Crush)


End file.
